Is this for real?
by yha20
Summary: Another Hinata Deidara thing XD. He couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at her shining brightly in the sunlight but had no choice since she was his sisters best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was finally arriving at her new school being driven by her dad in his porsh (A/N sorry for spelling XD) of course she was nervous being the shy person she was. But yet she was the one who always stood at because of her long blueish black her down to her waist and her unusual attire. She wore black almost everyday and when she didnt she wore red and this day was no different except she was going to a new school, didn't know where anything was,didn't know the teachers and worst of all didn't know any students she could befriend.

Hinata POV:

"Why me, why do I always stand out in new schools" As she said this a blonde walked up to her smiling and even though I didn't know a thing about her or who she was I found my self smiling back.

"Hi you must be Hinata, I'm Ino nice to meet you"

"Yes I am Hinata and likewise" I sighed impatiently but then shuffled my feet embaressed.

"Well at least we dress the same and I love you shirt"

Ino stared at my shirt without realizing she was doing so for five minutes and I was getting even more embaressed by this fact. I then decided to think what this top meant to me then realized as soon as I looked at it myself I realized that it was my favourite top, it was black and had fishnets showing my pale stomach.

"Art"

"Same here I guess you can show me where it is and I guess this makes us friends I said smiling Broadly.

Normal POV:

They arrived just in time before their Sensei shut the door and ven though he looked unhappy at first he smiled when he saw wasn't that "shes hot" kind of smile since thats weird for teacher student but was a smile that said "Nice To Meet You". Hinata blushed unintentainaly and blinked a few times before asking where her seat was.

When the teacher answered "beside the blonde" Hinata had instantly thought he meant Ino but he burst her bubble when he pointed to a boy with blonde hair brighter than Ino's and eye's bluer then hers.

Hinata stared at the boy for a while taking it all in at once that it was indeed a boy and she figured that out when she saw what he was course he was actually dressed in black as well but his shirt was just plain black no logo or picture or anything then sat down quickly but no before the blonde smirked at her.

"Hey I'm Deidara" The blonde whispered in her ear when Sasori Sensei started talking to the almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his warm breath on her ear proving by his voice that he was in fact a guy.

"I'm Hinata"

"Nice to meet you, did you know you have beautiful hair but its no comparison to your eyes which sparkle"

Hinata blushed and almost let out a sqeak but held it in as Sensei had turned his attention them.

"Anything you would like to share with the class Deidara?"Sensei asked evily knowing that his best student was also mischevious and knew what would happen when he said it.

"Yes Sensei I do have something to share"Deidara paused briefly as he realized what he just said and how embaressing this was going to be for him when he didn't continue.

'Yes go on Deidara it must be of some importance as you were whispering in miss Hinatas ear"slyly Sasori turned hisback to him waiting for the outburst he knew would come.

"Well Sensei I would like to say that even though I've known her for 3 whole seconds I'd like to say she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen"

This caused both Hinata and Deidara to blush as he slinked back down in his seat he glanced at her and she was staring at him with wonder.

"Oh Come on Deidara why do you always go after my friends" Ino complained after school to her brother.

Of course Hinata was there and she took in what Ino said and halted when it registered that this boy was no longer as hot as she thought 5 seconds ago when he wasn't her new best friends brother.

Ino and Deidara also stopped and stared at her wondering why she had stopped in the first looked at Deidara sadly who looked back at her curiously.

"I'm sorry"Hinata whispered this as she turned and ran to her father sapphire porsh.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed plz comment and review XD and yes this is my first story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot in the first chapter but I do not own Naruto or any other objects or supplies mentioned in this story.

It has been three weeks since Hinata started going to rosebush academy and she was finbaly getting used to it. Everday seemed like the same thing over and over and just to make things worse Deidara was in every one of her classes. Every time she had to sit with him in art he would say something like "I'm sorry for embarrassing you on your first".

Hinata POV:

"I can't take it anymore when can I come over Ino"

"You can come over for the weekend if you want to that badly"

"Finally an answer I'm glad its Friday can I come over at 2 tomorrow?" Wow I'm glad this is finally happening I'm going to Inos Woohoo!!

"Sure sounds good but make sure to stay away from my brother he seems to like trying to date all my new friends and then they break up and stop being friends with me" Ino pouted as she said this.

As soon as I got in my dads car I told him about my plans and of course he didn't listen just nodded as usual but I'm still sure he knew what I was talking about somehow.....

Even though we lived in a mansion as we always had my eyes stilled brightened at the thought that this way my home. I was always excited to have friends over but never had one friend over in my whoile life but I was more excited to go to Ino's tomorrow.

I ran inside to tell my sister and mother about my plans and they were both happy that I was fitting in except Hanabi still made terrible faces whenever I go to my friends houses as she barely ever gets to visit her friends homes since they don't seem to really like her.

I was still excited when I went to bed and started thinking of all the things we could do like watch a movie, paint each others nails and other fun girl stuff. When I finally fell asleep I found myself dreaming of someone I never thought I would dream about.........Deidara.

I'm glad I sleep late because I woke up at 11 and just enough time to get all my stuff together, eat breakfast and get a shower.

I arrived at Ino's house to find her ruby red car missing and no other car there of course I brought my grassy green car and parked it in her driveway. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door patiently.

Normal POV:

Hinata was quite surprised to find Deidara the very one she was told to avoid answer the door in a calm looked at her then simply smiled and let me.

"You'll have to excuse Ino shes at the store she didn't expect you to be on time" Deidara gave an even bigger grin when he thought that they were all alone together.

"Thats fine I'll wait for her.......are your parents home?" She suddenly clamped her mouth shut as soon as this came out.

"We don't have parents, they died 2 years ago Ino's still getting over it please don't say anything to her about it"

There was an awkward silence as Deidara led her to the couch and sat down motioning for her to sit beside silence was still in play but Deidara knew this was the only time he would have alone with Hinata all weekend.

He leaned in towards her cupping her cheeks in his hands,he slowly turned her to face him and then quickly pecked her on the lips.

Hinata was surprised and didn't know what to do she know that she liked him alot (and yes I do mean more than a friend) but yet she still knew that it was her best friends brother and was wrong in a way.

Deidara stared in her pupil less eyes lovingly pleadingly hoping that she wouldn't jump up and shout at him for the complete random kiss he just made.

Hinata found that she couldn't help but fall for him and she leaned towards him happily and kissed him on the lips as he had done to her.

Deidara was at first surprised but soon found himself deepening the kiss wanting to have all of her at once. Hinata slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He soon nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance and she willingly opened her mouth wide for him.

He pushed his tongue into her sweet cavern tasting her then pushed their tongues together.

When one of them finally pulled away they were both panting. They were about to go for another round when they heard a car door both looked up alarmed, looked at each other then moved away before Ino could walk in and find her best friend sitting so closely near her brother Hinata was nearly on his lap.

They looked at each other both smiling happily with their love showing for each other throught their eyes.

Ino walked in the house with many grocery bags and looked in at Hinata and Deidara curiously. Hinata looked back with such a smikle it made Ino smile back. Deidara rose to help Ino with the groceries and as he left he gave a wink to Hinata who was bluhing beet red.

By the time everything was organized it was 4 and they were all getting hungry.

"Lets order pizza"

"Ewwww Deidara not when Hinata-chan is here, unless she wants that" Ino looked at Hinata with her eyebrows raised.

"Well if Deidara-kun wants pizza then I guess that sounds good to me"

"Awww Hina-chan your soo cute" Ino suddenly turned to Deidara with an evil glare when he made the comment.

"Well I'll be back Deidara you behave yourself when I'm gone and Hinata hope you don't mind me going to pick up the pizza leaving you here with him."

"I'm f f f f fine "Ino looked at her strangley before walking out the door to her car and motoring down the road.

Deidara looked at Hinata who was already staring at he got up Hinata thought he was leaving her alone and got disappointed but she grinned as he went to sit next to her on the couch.

"Hina-chan can't you find a new nickname for me pleassssssssssssssssssssssse"

"ummmmm like what" frowning she was thinking.

'Oh I know what if I call you Deidei"

"hmm Deidei I like it ok hina-chan does this mak us officially dating"

"I guess it does" Hinata frowned again and Deidara smirked as he leaned in to kiss her again.

A/N:Hope you all liked this chapter can't wait for the next review and comment make sure to tell me if you like it or not. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other items or people mentioned in this story.

Normal POV:

The next morning Hinata woke up to find herself alone in Inos rooms and the smell of bacon in the slowly rose to her feet stretching as she went and walking out the door then down the stairs. She saw a blonde in the kitchen cooking but she knew when she first saw him that it was Deidara not Ino.

"Morning Deidei" Hinata said while yawning.

"Oh you're up Hina-chan, its 10 you know how do you sleep this late?"

"ummmm I don't know I just do I normally sleep later than this"

"Strange I'm always up after Ino and I'm up at 8......weird"

"Where is Ino anyways?"

"Shes at the store again, shes always at the store which leaves us alone even though she didn't want to leave us alone so much she did"7

Deidara turned around to look at Hinata who was again blushing just stared in her eyes lovingly and she stared back in the same manner.

Hinata POV:

We stayed like that for 5 secounds before he came closer and hugged me tightly. I breathed in his scent and I smiled into his chest. He pulled back and once again looked in my eyes then kissed me and turned around to finish breakfast.

"Aren't you hungry Deidara if you've been up for two hours you must be"

"Well yeah but I wanted to wait to eat with you since I don't know when Ino will be back"

"I'm gonna get dressed I'll be right back"

"Wait!" he said grabbing my wrist pulling me to an abrupt stop.

"What?"

"Can I come too?"

"No thats my time sorry"I said giggling at his facial expression.

Before he could say anything I had turned around and ran upstairs to get dressed.

10 minutes later I returned downstairs to find break fest ready and waiting but no Deidara in sight.I turned around and found nothing so I continued searching for him.I called out to him every once in a while with no reply. I turned around to an empty room and I started to get upset.

Normal POV:

Little did Hinata know Deidara had ran and hid from her like he would if he were playing hide and seek.

He was hiding in the bathroom with the door locked which of course Hinata didn't use even though he was sure thats where she would go after she got dressed and there was only one bathroom after all.

5 minutes later Hinata still couldn't find Deidara and he was getting slowly turned the doorknob opening the door inch by inch.

He didn't see her so he kept opening the door until he could fit slipped between the door and the wall and looked down the stairs to see a slouching Hinata sitting there.

Slowly and as quietly as he could Deidara crept down the stairs till he was right behind Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered here I am in her ear.

She nearly jumped 5 feet in the air when she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Deidara whispered.

"No Deidei I'm ok"

"Good"

SLAM!

Hinata and Deidara jumped when they heard that but had no time to move away from each other before Ino stormed in angrily. She turned to see Hinata and Deidara together on the stairs Deidara with his arms around Hinatas waist and Hinata just sitting there.

"Deidara I told you to stay away from Hinata and Hinata same for you!"

"I'm sorry Ino-chanI couldn't help it, it felt right to be with Hinata not like your other friends"

"Not good enough Deidara"

"Ino....."Hinata almost whispered.

"What?" Ino yelled.

"Its the first time I felt like this, I can't help who I love"

"I love you Hina-chan"Deidara whispered into her ear snuggling closer to her.

"EWWW!! Fine you guys do what you want but if you break up and Hinata stops being my friend Deidara will pay"

"Thank you Ino I love you" Deidara said jumping on his sister.

"Deidara save your love for Hinata" Ino said winking at Hinata while saying it.

Hinata POV:

"Well Ino,Hina-chan we should go eat breakfast now"

"Yeah good idea"

Ino got up and dragged me to the kitchen rather than going to the dining room where they ate all their meals.

"Hinata are you sure about this?" Ino said quietly.

"Of course like I said I love him its my first love hopefully my only"

"Ok if you're sure good luck."

"Thanks" Hinata said pulling Ino into a hug.

They both walked into the dining room together and sat down to eat breakfast with one love and the other brother.

Another Monday morning teens still trying to wake up as they walk to school each one looking bored and annoyed. Well except for two who were walking hand in hand now to be known as the new couple at school. Thats right Hinata and Deidara walking together( funny isn't it??even though I myself don't why)

Deidara POV:

We were walking together even though we got thousands of stares and confused looks went on everyones faces when they saw us

Out of nowhere my best friend Sasori jumped out and yelled "OMG!"

He got a very retarded look from Hinata and I just looked at him with an expression saying "What the hell is wrong with you". Sasori being Sasori knew what was coming and ran away in a very tobi like way giggling as he went. He got even more strange looks even from Tobi himself who seconds ago was rolling on the ground laughing for no reason like he just caught onto someones joke from last week.

******

Today not even Tobi got more strange looks than Hinata and I. Everyone thought we were a weird couple since shes normally shy and I'm normally loud and sometimes obnoxious. I could tell Hinata was nervous to walk to all her classes with me which didn't matter since we always had the same classes.

But as I walked her home I saw something I never thought I would. Something so unbelievable to get the same response you would have to see Kakuzu giving all his money to some poor kid on the street and he would be wearing a frilly pink dress!!!

A/N: for the long wait I just needed ideas and some thinking time and I ad to write a speech for school so that took up some time but hope you enjoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other items or characters in this story.

Deidara POV:

What I saw was something very weird something I really don't wanna say........... but I guess I have to since you probably want know. I saw Hidan running around with a huge smile on his face but thats not all he was also naked!!!!

I quickly grabbed Hinata and turned her away from the disturbing scene behind us covering her eyes at the same moment. It was something neither of us had thought we would ever see but hey we are dating and never thought that would happen.

Hinata was blushing a scarlet red whle I was hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"My god what is wrong with him" I said.

"ummm......."

"Hina-chan that wasn't something you need to answer"

"Oh um....."

"Come one lets just go the long way home hes still running around so don't turn around" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her along with me.

After five minutes of walking Hinata finally turned back to normal colours pale...well normal for her I didn't say normal for everyone.

I suddenly turned to her and asked something that made her nearly faint. I asked "Do you want to see me run around naked smiling?"

"...."

"I'm kidding we're booth new to this" I said laughing as she once again calmed down.

"Hey Deidei do you need any help with that speech we have for English on Wednesday"

"No I'm good do you need help?"

"Nope I'm all finished" she said proudly. We were almost at her house now.

We were silent the rest of the way until we got to her house where I kissed her softly on the lips and she as usual blushed. She turned to walk into her house but then turned right back around.

"Would you like to come in for a little while"

"Sure but anyone home?"

"Of course Neji and father should be home"

"Ok let's get inside"

She led me into her house yelling as loud as she could alerting everyone she was home and brought her boyfriend. I wasn't surprised at the size of her house that was reserved for the first time I walked her home two weeks ago but we were only friends then.

We walked to the living room where her father was reading a newspaper and her cousin Neji staring off into space.

"Good afternoon father, Neji" She said politely.

"Good afternoon Hinata and Deidara"Neji replied quikly glancing in our direction.

Her father dropped the paper to look at us thoughtfully.

"Good afternoon Hinata and boyfriend" He said.

"Ohh right father this is Deidara my boyfriend and Deidara this is my father please call him " she said suddenly and quickly.

"Right, nice to meet you "

"Likewise" He said pulling his paper back up to his eyes.

"Well we're going to go up to my room and study see you later" She said while grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs to her big lavender coloured room.

We both just went in and sat on the convenient couch pushed up against one of the walls. Everything in the room was lavender or purple of some sort. It looked very elegant and pretty to me and very artistic.

We just sat there for over an hour doing our homework, by the time we were finished it was 6 and I had to leave.

"Good-bye Hina-chan I love you and see you tomorrow" I said kissing her gently.

'Bye I-I-I love you too" She said blushing slightly.

*****

The next day went by without much thought and finished just as quickly with me walking Hinata home again. Another broing Tuesday had passed without much notice.

*****

Hinata POV:

We walked to school together again like the two days before hand in hand but no one stared at us like the previous days. We had English first and I was really nervous about my speech.

When it was Inos turn I heard Deidara laughing at her as she just kept talking and glaring at him every few seconds.

After a minute of this I got tired of it and got up to go talk to Deidara and tell him to be quiet but as I went I tripped and fell towards him. I ended up with my arms around his neck and my face almost touching his. I stared into his surprised blue eyes and felt his hot breath on my lips. He grinned sheepishly at me and I felt my face grow hot.

I felt everyone's eyes on us but didn't care as I looked at him with passion in my eyes. He grinned even wider before he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me full on without warning even though I heard gasps I ignored them as I enjoyed the moment.

When we both pulled away I looked around the shocked classroom and at Ino's disgusted look on her face and laughing at her sat beside Deidara. Ino then decided that it would be best to finish her speech and sit down quickly glaring at her brother the whole time.

After class Ino came over looking very angry at us.

"What was that about" She asked Deidara angrily.

"I didn't do it ask Hinata" He said smiling at me.

"oh um it was an ummm uhhh an accident" I said blushing.

"Ok right I believe that" She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Ino I just tripped when I wen to tell Deidara to stop talking during your speech and landed in his....."

"Yeah thats right but I'll forgive you but not Deidara" She said smiling at me.

I smiled back and kissed Deidara on the check before grabbing his hand and walking to our next class.

"Thanks Ino I love you so much" I said smiling at her as I left.

When I got home my father wasn't looking very happy with me.

"Hinata what happened in class today" he growled at me.

"Which.....which class" I asked confused.

"English"

"Oh um we did our speeches and I think I did very well"

"Well what happened during Inos speech then"

"Ohh well her brother and also my boyfriend.....was talking so I-I-I-I um went to tell him to stop and kind f-f-fell on him and interrupted her speech" I said frowning.

He slapped me causing my head to turn."Ow" I said rubbing my check as he pushed me against t he wall and hitting every where else other than my face until I collapsed on the ground sobbing.

I smelt alchohol and then I knew he was drunk. He then turned and left since he seemed to be very bored now. I ran to my room crying myself to sleep.

*****

I woke up the next morning feeling sore all over and cringing as I got up to get a shower to start my day.

When I got downstairs I saw my father and Hanabi at the door with some luggage.

"Hanabi and I are going on a trip for two weeks think you can last that long without me you filthy daughter of mine"he said sneering at me.

"Yes f-f-f-father I can and it was an accident"I whispered

He gave me one last glare before walking out the door with Hanabi following close behind.

I sighed as he drove away and I waited patiently for Deidara to come get me to go to school together.

10 minutes later Deidara came and knocked on my door. I ran to get it and opened it excitedly grinning at him.

"Hey Deidei I have great news guess what it is"

"I don't know what is it?" He asked curiously.

"My dad and sister Hanabi are gone for two weeks I'm alone at last" I cried happily jumping up and down holding his hand.

"Thats a good thing?" I asked.

"Well the part about him being gone but not the part about being alone" I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

"Well I could always stay with you, I don't have any parents who can say no" he whispered in my ear.

"Deidei that would be greta I love you so much" I said jumping up to peck him on the lips before we got to school.

"I love you two Hina-chan" he said.

The day went by quickly and boringly ending in my favourite subject art.

*****

That night after school I was completely relaxed as soon as I got home. All I did was cook dinner for Deidara and I then go to bed.

But I wasn't alone in bed Deidara came and layed down next to me cuddling against me before we fell arms around my waist keeping me close he whispered "Goodnight Hina-chan I love you" and that was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep in his arms peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal POV:

Hinata woke up the next morning from the first real sleep for that week with Deidara holding her closely. When she realized he was still asleep she saw how peaceful he was and smiled to herself thinking about how cute he looked.

"Hina-chan are you just gonna stare at me or are you going to wake me up"Deidara said laughing.

"Oh well um I was just looking at your peacefulness......"

"Well,well who would have thought my Hina was so evil as to stare at me creepily while I sleep"Deidara almost laughed at her face when he finished his sentence as her face was all red.

"I'm sorry Deidara really I wasn't being creepy" Hinata said pouting.

"Deidei!!! You gave me that name and I was only joking I don't find you creepy you're too cute and lovable to be creepy" Hinata now looked upset at him and he started panicking.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan!! Did I upset you I'm so so so so so so sorry!!!"

Laughing Hinata made a muffled sound that sounded like a "just kidding" Deidara gave her a dirty look as she laughed at him.

"Well time to get up" Hinata said rising to her feet. She ran downstairs to get breakfast ready and Deidara slowly followed her. "Wait Hina don't you shower first!"

"Well I do when I don't have company"She said giggling.

"Well come on time to get showered" Deidara said grabbing her arm and heading back upstairs to the bathroom.

"Wait Deidei"

"What?"

"Y-y-y-y-you can't g-g-et showred w-w-with me...."

"Why not please"He whispered in her ear. She gasped as his breath tickled her ear.

"Deidei iiiiiiiii come on we've been dating for 4 days!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Please Hina-chan I love you so much it feels like we've been dating forever" Deidara asked hugging her closely.

Hinata sighed "Wait until we have our first 3 dates before you start talking like that"

"Fine then I'll wait in your room going through all your stuff...."

"NOOOO DEIDEI!!!!"

"I can't go through your stuff what else can I do?? Nothing ok then see you when your room is a mess and you're out of the shower" He said slyly.

"Fine you can come in the bathroom when I'm in the shower but you stay out of the shower and leave once the water is off!!"

"Ok"He said again grabbing her hand and almost dragging her to the stopped outside the bathroom and told Deidara to wait until she said it was ok for him to come in.

She stepped inside and he waited patiently.

Click

'what was that' deidara thought.

"You can come in Deidei" Hinata said laughing.

Deidara tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Fine I'll pick the lock" He sighed. He started to pick the lock and a minute later it opened to a laughing Hyuuga who stopped when Deidara walked in the bathroom.

"I win"Deidara said happily at the surprised groaned and he just kept smiling and he smiled even more when he thought about jumping in to join her.

"Now can I join you Hina-chan" Deidara asked hopefully.

"Yeah" Hinata said giggling as he stood there shocked. Of course 15 minutes later he was still just standing there with the same look on his face. It vanished as soon as Hinata moved the curtain to reveal herself wearing a bathing suit.

"Now I win" She said to his even more surprised face.

'No fair thats cheating"He whined to her as she laughed hysterically at his expression.

"Who said that I couldn't wear a bathing suit?" She said slowly.

"I did just now"

"too late"

"Well you could go back in and then I could join you "

"Not happening"She said steely eyed.

"Fine but is it time for breakfest I'm starving" he said as his stomach growled loudly.

"you're the one who made me get shower stop complaining and come on"

She grabbed his hand and in 20 minutes they were sitting across each other eating pancakes and bacon. When they finished they had to rush out the door grabbing their stuff in a hurry.

They nearly ran the last part of the way to school and were out of breath when they reached their recovered first and glanced at Deidara who was breathing like he was dying.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked

"Yeah*pant*I'm*pant*fine*pant" he answered.

"Well come on before class starts"She said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the school.

This was when she realized he was still breathing hard.

"Are you sure you're ok, maybe we should go to the nurse"

"I told *pant* you *pant* I'm *pant* fine"

"Ok you know what I really think you should see the nurse you look tired and out of breath I guess you could say"

He looked at her with lust in his eyes and Hinata stared at him then decided to do what she wanted and again grabbed his hand to lead him to the nurses office.

"Wait *pant* Hina-chan"

"What"

"I'm *pant* out of *pant* breath *pant* from *pant* running" He said slowly turning to face her the lust still there. She gasped in realization at what he had said and at what he meant.

"Well that could be a problem" She said thoughtfully.

"You should go take care of that Deidei see you in class" She said turning to walk away.

"Can't *pant* you *pant* do it *pant* for me"He asked her looking at her for the umpteenth time.

"No too early in our relationship maybe another time later" Without another word she was pff to her class leaving a poor bewildered panting Deidara alone in the hallway.

Deidara showed up for class20 minutes later looking better then he had earlier.

*****

It was after school and Deidara was going to spend the night with Hinata again since it was Friday he thought they could also go on a date. Of course Hinata agreed and said it would be best to get ready once they got to her house.

They were now at her house Deidara was all ready and waiting for Hinata calmy. He was wearing tight red shirt, black pants, and white and black also had his hair no the standard Deidara ponytail which seemed to go fine with his look.

5 minutes of boring waiting later Hinata came down stairs wearing a white skirt that went to her knees and a pink blouse. Her hair down to her waist brushed neatly behind her ears and her black shoes waiting by the door for her.

"wow Hina-chan you look beautiful"

"thank you and you look...handsome" She said after thinking of the right word.

"We make a great couple but are you ready to now?" He asked.

"yup" She said as she put her shoes on and walked out the door with Deidara in tow.

They walked down the street hand in hand as usual with Deidara leading the way. Hinata had no clue where they were going but was pleasantly surprised when they arrived at a fair. She didn't even know that there was a fair here at the time but was happy all the same.

"I've never been to a fair before where are we going first?" She asked looking at everything within her sight.

"Well we need to ride all the rides and eat" he answered smiling at her astonished face.

"All of them"

"Yup lest start with the rides that make you sick after you eat before we eat ok?" he said still grinning.

"ok" She said uncertaintly.

By the time they rode all those rides it was getting darker and they decided to go eat. They didn't eat much only a fry and drink to share which filled them both up. They started riding the other rides when they were done and by the time there was one ride left it was dark.

The ferris wheel the best ride to be your last was looming in front of them.

"This is the last one and my favourite" Deidara whispered to her.

"looks like fun other then the um the uh height of it?'

"It's okI'm going to be there no need to worry" He said reassuringly.

They were now at the front of the line waiting to get on the ride. Hinata looking a bit scared and gripping Deidaras hand tightly as he was looking very happy at that moment.

A few minutes later they were seated across from eachother still holding hands as the ride began to move. Hinata relaxed after a while but froze when they stopped at the top.

"Deidei I'm scared" She whimpered.

"it's all right Hina-chan enjoy the view and if not that you can enjoy this" He said as he leaned in to kiss her gently. Hinata soon found herself wanting more then just to sit across from him and almost landed in his lap when they were told by a very disturbed person to get off the ride now.

She smiled embarrassedly at the man and got off the ride with Deidaras help. When they were far enough away Deidara started laughing hysterically as he remember the guys face who had told them to get off the ride.

"Whats so funny?" Hinata asked

"Did you see that guys face when he told us to get off the ride" He said loudly. People turned to look at the maniac known as Deidara. He calmed down eventually then decided that they should get back as it was 11 and he had plans for tomorrow too.

"Well Hina-chan time to go home"

She groaned. "Really are you serious this was so much fun"

"Sorry to have to do this but yeah its late we have to get home"

They arrived at Hinatas house and Deidara was starting to get really tired. In fact as soon as he got inside he collapsed on the floor.

"I'm sorry *cough* Hin-chan you'll *cough* have to go *cough* on without me *cough"

"Stop that Deidara come on its not that far away" She said staring at him on the floor for a second before she went to help him up. He didn't budge. She sighed then turned to head up stairs without him as she couldn't carry him up herself.

"Wait Hina-chan" He yelled. He got up to follow her and she gave him a look that said 'do that again and you will stay done here'. He winced at the icy look but grabbed her hand and ran upstairs anyways.

Without bothering to change Deidara went and jumped on Hinatas bed cheerfully pulling her down with him. She landed on top of him looking into his bright blue eyes(of course).He stared back into her soft lavender eyes with curiosity in his own.

"Well what do you think we should do now" He said softly.

" Go to sleep I guess" she answered in a confused tone. She was so oblivious sometimes.

"Or..." he trailed off. He flipped so that he was over her. She just stared at him as he looked thoughtfully at her. He bent down to kiss her and she responded in the same way she had on the ferris wheel.

Deidara felt the want she had and slowly slid his hand to her hip still kissing her. She didn't pull away if anything she tried to wiggle closer.

Slam!

The door burst open and a very angry Neji stormed in. He grabbed Deidara angrily and dropped him on the floor.

"What are you doing to my cousin I may ask"

"Nothing shameful if thats what you mean" Deidara answered with a glint of lust in his eyes which only made Neji angrier.

"Neji its ok it's my fault I started it" Hinata said defending her boyfriend.

"Well you can't expect me to let him stay here after what I saw" Neji said to her.

"Well not your business and not your house" She answered with venom in her words.

"fine fine do what you want but I will tell uncle about this, that is if he doens't know does he know?" Neji said slyly.

"Yes of course he knows he suggested it so I would be safe"

"Fine I'm leaving do whatever you want" He said as he left the room still glaring at Deidara.

After Neji had ruined the mood Deidara just cuddled up against Hinata and they both fell asleep quickly after their long day.

*****

A/N: Well hope you like it so far I like to keep updating at least once a week but I might not be able to sometimes because of school hope you can understand. XD


End file.
